<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Egyptian Jules Caper by OkamiGirl64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383522">The Egyptian Jules Caper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiGirl64/pseuds/OkamiGirl64'>OkamiGirl64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, I can’t believe what I saw in the trailer, I started writing this before the season 4 trailer dropped, My first fanfic ever, Probably my first piece of creative writing ever lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiGirl64/pseuds/OkamiGirl64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after season 3, VILE is after a rare treasure located deep in the Egyptian pyramids. The problem is there's only one person familiar enough with the legend to help them find it- Julia Argent. (Began writing before season 4 trailer and season release)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first piece of creative writing ever really, but it was an idea I came up with while waiting for season 4. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Monday morning, and Julia just entered her office at Oxford University. She missed being able to go by the boulangerie every morning to grab a coffee and a croissant before going to work, but it felt nice to be closer to home. After hanging her blazer and taking her laptop out her bag she let out a sigh. When she was offered the position of research assistant at the University, she should have known it would also involve teaching World History 101 to very uninterested students who saw her lectures as nothing more than “dull facts about boring things.” Nevertheless, she enjoyed every extra minute of her day burying herself in her current research topic. </p><p>“Good morning Ms. Argent! Are you ready for your class this morning?” exclaimed a fellow colleague as he walked through the office door. </p><p>“Ready enough I suppose,” she responded. </p><p>“Well I brought you those scrolls you requested. Hopefully it gets you one step closer to finding a solution to this strange puzzle.”</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Julia replied. “I will take a look at them and return them to you as soon as possible.”</p><p>Looking through the scrolls she couldn’t help but think of la femme rouge. The history and secrets the text hid could reveal another clue to one of the accident world’s best kept secrets: the pharaoh’s jewels. She just knew Carmen would listen to her talk about her research for days. </p><p>“If I did stay with ACME at the very least, I would know what she was up to and I could try to prevent ACME from ruining everything,” Julia thought to herself. “Then again, I wasn’t much help in Stockholm… it’s probably best this way.” </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Carmen Sandiego was at HQ with the rest of her team when Player called to brief them about his latest findings.</p><p>“Morning Player, what do you have for us this time?” Carmen asked. </p><p>“Hey Red. Well it’s definitely a big one… probably VILE’s biggest caper ever.”</p><p>“Ah man it can’t any crazier than when I drove that car out of a plane in Dubai!” Zach rebutted while taking a bite out of some leftover pizza. </p><p>Carmen rolled her eyes. “Where are we off to then?” </p><p>“It seems VILE is targeting something that may or may not exist. It hasn’t been found, but rumors of its existence have been around for centuries; it’s the pharaoh’s jewels,” Player explained. </p><p>“So, Egypt then? Book us a flight then Player.”</p><p>“Not so fast, Red. The problem is we don’t even know what we are looking for. Rumor has it is that the pharaoh’s jewels are hidden behind several traps and puzzles deep inside one of the pyramids. To this day no one has been able to find even the first entrance to the labyrinth. </p><p>“What’s so special about these jewels anyway?” Ivy asked. “I’ve seen several pieces of Egyptian jewelry already in museums.”</p><p>Player pulled up the information he found on his second monitor. “Well according to legend, these hidden jewels include many precious stones that were not found commonly in Egypt back then, including diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and emeralds. Most jewelry at the time was made of lapis lazuli and turquoise. Pharaoh’s over the centuries were said to store their most precious items in this hidden location.”</p><p>“We are going to need an expert to help us out; someone extremely familiar with the legend, how to translate hieroglyphs quickly, and knows their way around the pyramids,” he concluded. </p><p>Carmen looked around the room. “Well it seems we are a bit short on ancient history experts on the team.”</p><p>“Well lucky for you I found one already- a new researcher and assistant professor at Oxford University.”</p><p>“Oh, great Player!” Carmen said sarcastically. “We can just take them and convince them to join us before the mysterious evil people get to it first!” </p><p>“Well um…actually it’s someone you know. It’s Julia Argent.”</p><p>Carmen froze. “Jules? She’s not working for ACME anymore?!” Carmen couldn’t believe it at first, but it all made sense. When she didn’t see her with Devineaux she just assumed she was working on gathering intel instead of doing field work. </p><p>“Do you think she would help us?” Player asked. </p><p>“Well she has helped you several times before on previous capers. I don’t see why she wouldn’t want to help now. Go ahead and book me a flight then Player. The sooner I ask the better.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Inside the lecture hall Julia prepared presentation slides. Everything appeared to be in order. She looked around the auditorium counting how many students bothered to show up on a Monday morning. As she was counting, she noticed one student she did not recognize with a red hoodie pulled other their head. </p><p>“No, it can’t be.” She gasped to herself. She closed her eyes and opened them again. In that instant, they disappeared. “Maybe it was a student from an earlier class,” she thought. “I know that can’t be who I thought it was.”</p><p>Julia returned to her office straight after class ended. “Was that really Carmen? What on earth would she be doing here?” she kept repeating to herself. As Julia unlocked her office door and entered the small space, she heard the sound of the door immediately closing and locking behind her. She froze in place knowing full well who it had to have been.<br/>
“Hey Jules,” a voice purred from behind her. </p><p>“Ms. Sandiego! What are-“</p><p>“I was able to catch your lecture on ancient Egypt today. It was rather fascinating,” Carmen exclaimed while interrupting the poor confused Julia in the process. </p><p>“Well thank you, it’s currently what my research topic is on, so I’ve become quite knowledge in the subject.”</p><p>“I see.” she replied. </p><p>Julia looked at Carmen. “I think you and I both know you didn’t come here just to see an undergraduate level history lecture.”</p><p>“You’re right. I came to ask for your help.”</p><p>“Our records indicate that VILE is prepared to steal something so valuable that the combined value of all the artifacts they have attempted to steal in the past does not even equate to the value of what they are planning on taking. I know you have extensive knowledge about this ancient treasure.”</p><p>“The pharaoh’s jewels,” Julia gasped putting her hand over mouth over the shock of VILE attempting to find and rob a treasure still unknown to the world.</p><p>“I not even certain it even exists! I’ve been looking into it for a while now, even when I was still on with ACME. There’s still so much unknown. Even with access now to the thousands of scrolls and manuscripts I am nowhere near close to cracking the code to determine its location inside the pyramid…” She began to panic. The thought of VILE getting to this possible treasure before anyone else brought her to her knees. </p><p>Carmen reached out and grabbed her hands. “It’s okay Jules. Everything will be alright. We will get to it before VILE does.” </p><p>“We?” </p><p>“Well yes. You and me. And well the rest of my team.” Carmen replied. </p><p>Julia hung her head. “I…I just don’t think I can help…” </p><p>“Why not?” Carmen asked.</p><p>“I quit ACME because I couldn’t bear the thought of something terrible happening to you again. If it wasn’t for me, you would not have ended up nearly freezing to death in Stockholm. Getting in involved with you again will just have ACME even hotter on your trail. You are an absolutely wonderful and amazing woman Ms. Sandiego. I know you can overcome any obstacle in your path.” Julia tried to prevent herself from tearing up, but the emotions were too strong. “I just can’t help you.”</p><p>“Jules…I….”<br/>
“I just have one question… why did you quit ACME?” Carmen asked.</p><p>“My heart just wasn’t in my work anymore…,” Julia replied. She squeezed Carmen’s hand before letting go.</p><p>“If you could excuse me, I must prepare for my next class in a couple of hours.”</p><p>“I understand. Best of luck with your new career. I hope you are enjoying it more than your previous one.”</p><p>In a flash, Carmen left her office. She was thinking about what Carmen said. “Am I really enjoying what I am doing?” She kept thinking of all the amazing adventures she previously went on, from the train in Mumbai to Fashion Fest in Milan. All the adventures that first came to mind had Carmen right by her side. She looked at her desk and saw a strange phone and a note. She picked up the phone and read the note. </p><p>“If you ever need me or change your mind, dial this number on this phone only. I’ll be there for you.” – C.S.</p><p>Despite it being well after the university’s closing hours, Julia was still studying the scrolls. Translating the hieroglyphs made very little sense. Perhaps it’s some sort of ancient cypher that must be solved? Another piece of the puzzle missing again. She sighed as she started to pack up her things. She stared at the phone Carmen left her on her desk. “Maybe I should have agreed to help her,” she thought. “What use is there just studying the information when I really should be going to the actual site to do some field research? Maybe I’ll call her tomorrow…at the very least I can provide her with the little knowledge I know about the treasure.” She stashed her phone inside her secret inner pocket of her blazer. </p><p>After the long walk home, she finally reached her apartment and unlocked the door, and quickly closed it behind her. </p><p>“Well, it’s about time you finally showed up!” she heard a woman say.</p><p>Before she had time to scream, her mouth was covered with a cloth and was knocked out. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Hey Red, any luck with Julia today?” Player asked. </p><p>“Unfortunately, no. She didn’t want to help,” she sighed. “Well I have a feeling she did actually want to help, but something was holding her back. I always knew she loved history, but I think she loves the physical exploration of it just as much. I just wish we could have talked a little longer… I think I could have convinced her to come with me. I just hope she’s alright.”</p><p>“You know any information would be better than no information. Maybe you can try to ask her some questions after her research tomorrow?” he asked. </p><p>“Sounds good to me. Well Player I better get some sleep. Talk tomorrow.”</p><p>“Good night Red.”</p><p>Carmen however could not sleep that night. “VILE could be on their way to Egypt right now. Then again, they probably don’t have the information they need yet to determine its exact location either,” she reassured herself. </p><p>In that second, the worst possibility clicked into her head. </p><p>“Player, I think VILE has Jules!” she yelled. </p><p>After locating Julia’s home address, Carmen opens the unlocked door. Papers scattered everywhere. “This cannot be happening,” Carmen said aloud. “This is all my fault! I should have known this would happen! If needed Jules’s help of course VILE would need it too! I should have warned her, but I didn’t want to worry. I swear if they did or do anything to her, I’ll…”</p><p>“You got a flight to Cairo that leaves in 2 hours,” Player said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year's Eve! Just thought I would post a short chapter for everyone to enjoy today. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Julia woke up, she had no idea where in the world she was. The room she was in was completely dark, with not a single window. Even without any idea of what landscape surrounded her, she knew immediately she must have been taken to Egypt, by VILE no less.<br/>
“Okay Julia think,” she reassured herself. “What would Ms. Sandiego do in this situation?”</p><p>She reached and felt her blazer’s pockets. They had taken everything. Everything except for the burner phone she slid in her inside jacket pocket. Making sure she didn’t hear anyone coming, Julia reached into her pocket, pulled out the phone, and flipped it open. She dialed the number…and no response. “Well great…so much for always being there Ms. Sandiego.”</p><p>She tried to see if she could hear anything from the other side of the door. She pressed her ear against it, only able to hear some of what was being said. </p><p>“Tonight, is the night. Do NOT let me down…” said a very well-spoken woman. It sounded like it was coming from a phone call. </p><p>“Don’t worry Countess…we have her and we are ready to go…”</p><p>“...she can’t be getting out and revealing any information…”</p><p>“Oh no…”Julia said to herself rolling her eyes. “I’m not going out this way. If I can survive Devineaux’s driving I can survive VILE right?”</p><p>She began to try to pry the door open by pushing as hard as she could. In an instant, the door flew open with Julia falling straight down to the ground. There in front of her were two women; one dressed like a cat and the other in wearing a bright neon green spiked jacket. </p><p>“Aww…Looks like someone is trying to escape…” the girl said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>She grabbed Julia by her shirt. “If I were you, I wouldn’t attempt anything similar again…”</p><p>She then pushed her violently back into the room, leaving Julia to fall on the floor. </p><p>“What do you want from me?” Julia asked. </p><p>“I think you already know what we need from you,” the other woman responded. </p><p>“Carmen Sandiego won’t let you get away with this.” </p><p>“The funny part is, we already have. Everything is according to plan. Do you really think we took you just because of your knowledge? Of course not. You aren’t just an average professor. We know you have worked together with Carmen in the past. So many times, in fact, we could write a whole book showing your true alliance! Now this will allow us to not only get the treasure, but you make excellent bait so we can finally capture Carmen Sandiego.”  The cat girl began to laugh hysterically. </p><p>“You don’t understand, we don’t work together!” Julia protested. </p><p>“You can try to lie all you want but it won’t fool me,” she responded while shoving a handkerchief into Julia’s mouth. “Come on Paperstar, help me tie her up. We need to head out.” </p><p>Julia was thrown in the back of a van. It was quiet and dark out, with nothing to be heard aside from the engine and the wheels rolling on the rocky, sandy road. </p><p>After what seemed like hours, the van finally stopped. The doors swung open and she stepped outside. Right in front of her was one of the seven wonders of the ancient world. As much as she has studied it, she never thought she would be able to see them so up close. Completely mesmerized by their beauty, for a split second she had completely forgot that is was being held captive. “If only I were here with Carmen right now… I know she would appreciate it as much as I do…” Julia thought.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Isn’t this view absolutely beautiful Player?” </p><p>Carmen was on top of one of the tall apartment buildings in Cairo. While she was surrounded by steel and concrete buildings, just in the distance the golden pyramids sat in the middle of it all. </p><p>“Well since I’m not actually there I’m just going to take your word for it,” Player laughed. </p><p>“Noted,” said Carmen. “Were you able to track any signal from that cellphone call?” </p><p>After a couple minutes of clicking away one his laptop, Player came across something. “Bingo. sending you the coordinates now; location seems to be on the south eastern side of the pyramids.” </p><p>“Okay…I’m about to glide…don’t be surprised if I go radio silent soon. I have a feeling I’ll be spending some time underground.”</p><p> “Are you alright Red? You haven’t seemed this nervous or uptight since the Rio caper.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Carmen reassured him. “I’m just worried about Julia’s safety. She’s always been so helpful and kind in the past…she doesn’t deserve whatever VILE has planned for her.”</p><p>Before Player had a chance to say anything, she ran off the building, opening her glider. All he could hear was the sound of the heavy winds. </p><p>“Good luck Red. You got this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The season 4 trailer was released today...and oh my gosh I can't believe my theory/fan fiction came somewhat true! I had this chapter written before the trailer released so any similarities was completely coincidental! I hope you all enjoy this as we all wait for season 4!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia was led to the entrance of largest the pyramid by the two VILE operatives. The wooden door was swiftly knocked down by them both using a combination of sharp claws and paper of all things. </p><p>As they entered the tight hallway, Tigress lit a torch, filing the small space with light and smoke. </p><p>They soon entered the king’s chamber. An area once filled with treasures was now left deserted. They shoved Julia to the center of the room, as Tigress quickly slashed the rope around her hands and arms. There, sitting on a throne was a tall, slender woman. From her fashion sense it was clear she insisted in looking fabulous no matter what evil ideas and plans she had in store.</p><p>“Ah wonderful. Thank you for bringing her here,” the woman smiled. </p><p>“Julia, is it? We are grateful for your help this evening. Your service to this expedition will be greatly rewarded.”<br/>
“And what reward would that be?” Julia demanded. </p><p>“Why us sparing your life of course.” </p><p>Julia gulped. She knew she had no way out of this situation.  </p><p>“Alright now do what you need to do!” Tigress snaped. </p><p>“How can you expect me to figure out anything in these conditions?! I don’t even have any of the necessary scrolls.” </p><p>“Fine…here are your precious papers,” Paperstar said as she tossed them to Julia. She was just relieved the operative opted not to fold each precious scroll into sharp blades.  </p><p>She began to look through the scrolls. “Okay here, this was the one I was looking for. You see, the scrolls were found in an ancient Roman-“</p><p>“Look we don’t care about these pointless facts. Just get us on the right track already!” </p><p>“You know Tigress, if you actually bothered do your own research you won’t have to rely on others; so, I’m going to stop you right there.”</p><p>Julia looked up. There, standing at the entrance of the chamber was none other than Carmen Sandiego. </p><p>“Oh, and Cleo, fancy seeing a faculty member taking another field trip,” Carmen said.</p><p>“Get her!” Tigress shrieked. </p><p>Hundreds of colorful paper stars began flying through the air. As soon as she saw an opening, Tigress pounced at Carmen, and knocked her to the floor. She began to dig her claws into Carmen’s flesh, but not before Carmen knocked Tigress’ glasses off with a headbutt. </p><p>Carmen quickly ran towards Julia, but it was too late. Cleo had Julia hostage, forcing her down to her knees and placed the small woman’s hands behind her back. </p><p>“If you want to see your friend alive, I suggest you listen carefully,” said Cleo sternly.  </p><p>Carmen could not stand to see Julia this way. No treasure was worth seeing Julia in this condition.</p><p>“Jules… I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay…I’m fine I promise,” Julia tried to reassure her. Carmen knew; however, her statement wasn’t sincere.  </p><p>“Cleo, let her go, now.” Carmen demanded.</p><p>“Not until she reveals all the secrets of the treasure’s location. Once that is found, and you turn yourself in…your friend can have her freedom.”</p><p>“Carmen please don’t!” Julia pleaded while staring into Carmen’s grey eyes. Julia knew though that Carmen had already made up her mind. </p><p>“I accept your conditions,” she said firmly. </p><p>“Excellent.” Cleo said excitedly. </p><p>Julia knew there was no sense in waiting any longer. Not providing them the information they wanted was just delaying the inevitable. “The scroll notes something about ‘the falcon that flies the lowest can touch the sea and the fish that leaps the highest can reach the sun.’ I think it probably relates somehow to the hieroglyphs on the walls here.”</p><p>Carmen walked over to Julia. She began to examine each hieroglyph with her. “Look!” They both said excitedly at the same time, while reaching out to the same spot on the wall. “It must be this column!” Carmen said. “It’s the only one with a sun hieroglyph at the top, water at the bottom, and a falcon and fish hieroglyph in the middle,” Julia pointed out. </p><p>“We probably have to hit all the hieroglyphs at the same time,” Carmen suggested. </p><p>“Easy enough…” Paperstar came in from behind at threw a paper star at the top sun hieroglyph. </p><p>Tigress hit the water hieroglyph at the bottom. </p><p>Carmen and Julia reached up together and pressed the remaining two hieroglyphs. </p><p>In an instant, a small secret trap door opened in the far corner of the room. </p><p>Countess Cleo was in the process of filing her nails. “It’s about time,’’ she scoffed.</p><p>“Well done Professor Argent, you know it’s a good thing you quit ACME; you are way too smart for them anyway,” Carmen teased. Julia couldn’t help but blush.</p><p>They all began to walk down the stairs through the newly opened tunnel. At the end of the passageway there was a room even larger than the king’s chamber. Everything was as it was left centuries ago, untouched. The room was filled with large statues of great Egyptian gods and goddesses, from Isis to Set. Julia had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. “It’s absolutely breathtaking…” Carmen watched as her eyes lit up looking at everything around her. Seeing someone so enthralled by the space made Carmen appreciate it even more. </p><p>On the floor lied several stone tiles, each with its on hieroglyph on it.<br/>
“Don’t take another step!” Julia warned. “This must be the cypher! One of the scrolls has nearly the same hieroglyphic writing.” Julia presented the scroll to Carmen. “If my intuition is correct, the tile that is different from the scroll must be stepped on.”</p><p>“Well I’m certainly not going first,” Tigress hissed. </p><p>“It’s fine. I’ll go.” Julia said.</p><p>She carefully made her way on each tile. </p><p>Hand</p><p>Vulture</p><p>Water</p><p>Jar</p><p>Reed</p><p>Mouth</p><p>She was nearly halfway there, with Carmen closely following each move. </p><p>“Jules, do you trust me?” Carmen whispered. </p><p>She nodded, not sure what she exactly had in mind. </p><p>Carmen stepped her foot on the incorrect tile. There entire floor began to shake and crumble beneath them. Carmen grabbed Julia’s hand: “Grab on!” </p><p>“Fools! After them!” Cleo yelled. </p><p>Julia held on tightly to the woman in red. Within an instant, Carmen fired a zip line and they began to take off to the other end of the room. </p><p>“Not so fast!” Paperstar sang as she fired a paper star at the line causing it to snap. </p><p>“Carmen look out!” Julia screamed while clenching onto Carmen even tighter. </p><p>Carmen reached out and grabbed the ledge where the VILE operatives stood alongside Countess Cleo. Julia still had her arms tightly around Carmen. </p><p>Countess Cleo put her heel right on Carmen’s hand. “I think we can take it from here…goodbye little black sheep,” the Countess said grinning while crushing Carmen’s fingers under her foot and pushing her fingers off the ledge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia thought in that moment she was experiencing the last seconds of her life. Clinging on to the mysterious woman who barely had a grip on the ledge, Julia thought about just letting go; maybe would have allowed the thief to make some escape and save her own life. She began letting her grip loosen around la femme rouge. </p><p>“Jules whatever you do don’t let go!” Carmen pleaded. </p><p>“goodbye little black sheep…” was all Julia could hear before the sound of pain and agony. </p><p>In that instant they were both freefalling. </p><p>Without hesitation, Carmen quicky flipped over so that Julia was pulled close to her chest and Carmen’s back was facing the void down below. </p><p>Then suddenly there was a splash. They both landed in a pool of water at the bottom of the trap.</p><p>Carmen pulled Julia up from the water for air. Both woman gasping for air, Carmen grabbed the ledge on the side of the pool and dragged Julia out of the water. </p><p>“I…can’t believe…we actually…survived that…” Julia said after taking several large breaths. </p><p>Carmen pulled herself up next to Julia. </p><p>“And….highly doubt that the Egyptians designed…a trap that allowed intruders to survive,” Carmen added.</p><p>“It’s the ground water table,” Julia noted. “It has risen significantly since the construction of the pyramids thousands of years ago.” </p><p>They both sat quiet for a several minutes; while Carmen was used to near-death experiences, she knew Julia would need some time to process the occurrence. </p><p>“Ms. Sandiego…thank you for saving my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really shouldn’t thank me,” Carmen sighed. “In fact, I really should be apologizing. If it wasn’t for me, VILE would have never considered taking you. It was only because of your affiliation with me they were willing to take the chance; and what has this situation won you? You were taken hostage, abused, and nearly died by falling down a pit.”</p><p>“No but… you still came back for me. I was worried though when I tried to call you and there was no answer… I knew you would be my only hope of getting out of this situation.”</p><p>“I didn’t answer the call as I feared VILE may have confiscated the phone; I didn’t want to put you in anymore danger. It was from your phone call I was able to triangulate your location.”</p><p>Carmen reached out for Julia’s hand. “I meant what I said on the note I left. I will always be there when you need me. You have always been there to help me in the past, so I want you to know I am here to help you whenever you need it.”</p><p>Julia looked into Carmen’s eyes. She never seen the super thief so sincere. Julia reached out and hugged Carmen. Despite being wet, cold, and lost, the warmth of the embrace made them both feel safe in that moment. </p><p>“We should move quickly,” Carmen noted while standing up, offering her hand to Julia still sitting down. “VILE is not out of the woods just yet; besides I feel they are going to have a harder time than they think without an expert research professor on the subject.”</p><p>“I guess once you get involved with the elusive Carmen Sandiego there’s no getting out of it,” Julia laughed. “I’m ready to help however I can.”</p><p>“Thanks Jules,” Carmen said smiling. </p><p>“My intuition is telling me that we are not as far off as you may think. All of these tunnels must be connected somehow. I think by following the pathway that keeps ascending, we should eventually find our way back into the heart of the pyramid.”</p><p>“Perfect, we will be back on track in no time” Carmen said while lighting a torch. They began to walk quickly down the long, narrow, and dimly lit passageway.</p><p>“Ms. Sandiego, I’ve been wanting to ask you something.”</p><p>“You can just call me Carmen you know; all my friends call me that,” she said with a grin.</p><p>“Oh yes, of course, um Carmen…I see you have made it your life’s mission to stop VILE and I was wondering what you will do after you complete your goal?”</p><p>Carmen stopped walking. “I…guess I never thought about it. Ever since I found out the truth about VILE…I vowed that I would take them down. I know I’m not made for a normal life. I mean I know I could never do what you do; just do research or teach…” Carmen began getting flustered. “Not…that is not an okay thing to do!” Julia laughed. </p><p>“I understand what you mean,” Julia sighed. “I’ve found it rather difficult to adjust working at a university after everything I experienced with Interpol and ACME. I guess it’s hard to get la femme rouge out of your head,” Julia said shyly while blushing.</p><p>“Look up here!” Carmen said.</p><p>There was a hole above them, with light coming in.</p><p>“It looks like there’s a room above us! We should be able to climb through the opening.”</p><p>Carmen quickly made her way up and reached down to grab Julia’s hand to pull her up.</p><p>“Oh…no…” Carmen gasped. </p><p>All around them was nothing but destruction. Ancient statues of great gods and goddesses were toppled over. Walls that were full of ancient hieroglyphics were made completely unreadable from the claw-like marks.  </p><p>“They have been through here,” Carmen said while picking up a piece of origami paper off the ground. </p><p>“It seems that they couldn’t figure out the solution, so they have resorted to demolition to find the treasure.”</p><p>Julia was in complete shock. Thousands of years of history and beauty destroyed in seconds.</p><p>Carmen clenched her fists. “VILE is getting desperate. They usually never leave an area behind so messy.”</p><p>She took a deep breath. “We must hurry Jules; we just can’t let VILE get to them first.”</p><p>Jules walked over to Carmen. </p><p>“Chasing them isn’t the answer… we shouldn’t play into their game,” Julia concluded. “We should be able to get to the room faster using our knowledge and intuition. I may not have the scrolls anymore, but I would hope after studying the pyramids for several months now I should be able to piece together any logistic puzzle thrown our way.”</p><p>Looking over at Julia, Carmen nodded at her.<br/>
“Then let’s do this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should be able to wrap up this story in the next chapter! Sorry it's a little short, but I want to get as much completed before the season 4 premiere! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Countess Cleo and her operatives were blindly trying to find their way to the mysterious jewels, Carmen and Julia were already one step ahead of them. </p><p> The room they were into a round room consisting of several archways. Above each archway was an elaborate image of an Egyptian god or goddess.  </p><p>“Hmm…well this isn’t going to be easy to choose where to start,” Carmen said looking around.</p><p>“Oh, no this is wonderful! I can’t believe it; Carmen, this is the Pharaoh’s labyrinth! I’ve read about this…” Julia began to pace around, trying to remember anything about the mystical puzzle. </p><p>Carmen couldn’t help but notice how adorable Julia is when she is walks into a new unexplored area. </p><p>Carmen, looking up, noticed that above each archway, there was an image of a god or goddess.</p><p>“Do you think it has something to do with these images of Egyptian Deities?” Carmen asked. </p><p>“Yes, perhaps- of course! I remember reading that in order to ensure no foreigners would be able to reach the treasure, the Egyptians made sure to create pathways that require extensive knowledge or their history.”</p><p>Julia pushed her glasses up. “I think that maybe the correct pathway corresponds to the gods and goddess’s family tree. Starting with Nun, followed by Ra, and so on and so forth.”</p><p>Carmen smiled. “Your knowledge and passion never cease to amaze me Jules. Come on, we got no time to lose.”</p><p>=========================================</p><p>“This is it; this should be the final archway,” Julia said.</p><p>They both walked through the dark tunnel, with only the light of Carmen’s flashlight guiding the way.</p><p>Eventually, they reached a dead end; an empty room with nothing but hieroglyphics on the walls. </p><p>“Oh no, oh no oh no. We must have taken a wrong turn or something! I guess I didn’t know as much as I thought…” Julia began getting increasingly worried. </p><p>“Hey Jules, don’t give up so soon. There has to be some clue on these walls; any ideas what any of it says?” Carmen asked.<br/>
Julia got closer to the writing. </p><p>“All you see is not all there may be?” Julia said seeming puzzled. </p><p>“It must be alluding to a false wall.”</p><p>Carmen began to slowly examine each of the cracks and lines on the wall, trying to find any possible sign that may indicate that there was an opening. </p><p>“Jules, look! You see here there’s a long and large crack in the wall here.”</p><p>Carmen began to push on the wall. Julia came over and tried to help push, even though she knew that her little strength was not much help. </p><p>Slowly, the door began to open. </p><p>They both entered the room on the other side. </p><p>“Carmen…do you think…”</p><p>Carmen took out a match and lit the brazier next to them. In a flash of light, the fire traveled from one brazier to the next on an oily pathway, completely illuminating the golden room. At the far end sat a large golden statue of Ra, overlooking the vast treasure below. There were several golden-plated chests, surely filled with several priceless pieces. Beautiful, intricate furniture pieces from chairs to foot stools were carefully arranged on the sides of the wall. In the center of the room on a pedestal sat the most gorgeous jewelry box, incrusted with several different types of rare and precious gems. </p><p>Julia felt tears fall on her cheeks. She was standing in the very room that many claimed to just be a myth. After the months studying and researching, she never thought she would be where she was now. </p><p>“It’s absolutely beautiful,” Julia said drying her tears. “And I would never have had the opportunity to find it if it wasn’t for you.” </p><p>They walked over to the box in the center of the room. </p><p>Carmen nodded, “Go on.” </p><p>Julia opened the chest. Hundreds of different necklaces, bracelets, and amulets consisting of all sorts of gems sparkled and shined in the light.</p><p>"The pharaoh's jewels...they are even more exquisite than I imagined!"</p><p>“Jules whatever you do, don’t remove the box just yet.”</p><p>All the sudden, there was a large blast that came from the other side of the room. Carmen quickly pushed Julia back and shielded her with her body. </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry we will take it from here,” a voice sang amongst the dust and rumble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final chapter! School has started to get really busy, but I'm glad I was able to give them fan fiction a proper ending. :)<br/>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Never underestimate how much easier it is to explore a pyramid with X-Ray vision and Dr. Bellum’s new mines; I don’t know why we didn’t just go this route in the first place.” Tigress quipped as she tossed the excavation equipment to the side. </p><p>“Well considering you just blew up a quarter of the room with your ‘perfect’ method, I think you might need to reevaluate,” Carmen said.</p><p>Just then Countess Cleo walked into the room, and slowly started to walk over to the chest in the center. </p><p>“As long as my precious jewels are okay, that’s all that matters.” </p><p>Julia’s blood began to boil. “You should know that these jewels belong to everyone, and certainly not with the likes of you!”</p><p>In a quick motion, Julia reached out and snatched the chest off of the piler. </p><p>Maybe I didn’t think this through, Julia thought. </p><p>The sandstone ceiling began to collapse. Sand started to quickly pour into the room from the broken ceiling.  </p><p>“You stupid fool!” Cleo screamed fuming. </p><p>Julia and Carmen started to run towards the archway they entered in, but it was too late. Large chunks of sandstone blocked their escape. </p><p>Julia and Carmen began running to the other side of the room, trekking through small dunes of sand while trying to avoid the rocks falling from above and colorful paper stars as they flew across the room. </p><p>Cleo and the two operatives were guarding the only escape. </p><p>“You know what Black Sheep, these jewels might be precious, what’s truly priceless is knowing  that will never get out of this alive.” Cleo smirked.</p><p>“But you know what, I’ll be happy to offer you a deal. I will allow you to come through this entrance saving your life in exchange for the jewels. The choice is yours.”<br/>“Never. You will never get your hands on these.” Carmen yelled. </p><p>“Fine, suit yourself.”</p><p>Paperstar threw a paper knife at the ceiling, causing an avalanche of sand and rock to block the last escape route. </p><p>“Carmen I have a plan,” Julia said while handing her the chest.</p><p> Carmen nodded at her. </p><p>She began digging through the sand until she finally saw it: a bag of mines that Tigress tossed to one side. </p><p>“Carmen I found them!”</p><p>“We have one shot at this. I think are best bet is setting them off by VILE’s escape route.” Carmen said as she activated each of them.</p><p>Carmen grabbed Julia and pulled her into the corner of the room, ready to shield her from the blast. </p><p>They could both hear the ticking sound slowly get faster and faster. </p><p>“Carmen, I just want you to know in case we don’t make it…you were the best thing that has ever happened to my life. I quit ACME because I couldn’t bear the thought of constantly having to try to hunt you down. I thought a normal life might be my only option, but even then, I kept thinking about you each day.” Tears started rolling down Julia’s face. </p><p>“Carmen…I”</p><p>Before she could even finish, Carmen leaned in and kissed the smaller woman, wrapping her arms around her. </p><p>“I love you too Jules.”</p><p>In a flash, a large explosion shook the room, throwing rocks, dust, and sand in every direction. </p><p>Carmen and Julia opened their eyes to see the new opening the explosion created. </p><p>“Let’s get out of here Jules.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Carmen and Julia walked out of the pyramid as golden rays shined across the sandy hills. </p><p>They both stared off at the sunrise.</p><p>“Isn’t it beautiful? I know working with ACME I’ve seen so many lovely sites, but I often forget to take them in being so focused on the tasks Chief would assign. I’m sure you must feel the same way as you constantly have to watch out for both VILE and ACME.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Carmen sighed.</p><p>“Jules…would you like to come with me?” She asked grabbing Julia’s hand. “We could see the world together.”</p><p>Julia thought about it. </p><p>“Carmen after everything that has happened today, I don’t think I could ever go back to attempt to live a normal life. I couldn’t imagine our story going any other way.” she said smiling. </p><p>“And I want you to know that after everything that happened today, even if we didn’t escape with the jewels, I want you to know in the end I did get the rarest and most beautiful Jule of them all.” Carmen said winking. </p><p>Julia couldn’t help but laugh. She reached up and threw her arms around Carmen’s neck.</p><p>“I love you Carmen.”</p><p>“and I love you.”</p><p>They kissed as the sun’s rays illuminated the ancient structures around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>